Betrayal Of The Heart
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could ever dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Valiant was on the field training when he looked up and smirked, seeing who was crossing the fields edge, book in one hand and a drink in the other, his nose buried in his book, not looking where he was going. "Perfect." he whispered. "Hey Cen, check this out."

Cenred came running over to Valiant and laughed when he saw what Valiant was looking at. "Oh this is too perfect." Cenred handed Valiant the rugby ball he was holding.

Valiant took it off him, aimed and threw it hard.

Lancelot not too far away looked up just in time to see Valiant throw the ball and his eyes widened when he saw it heading for his friend. "Merlin look out!"

The boy called Merlin looked up too late as the ball came in contact with his face, causing him to stumble and fall, his drink going all over his book making the pages all soggy.

"Oi!" Lancelot stormed over and shoved Valiant hard in the chest who stumbled as he wasn't expecting it. "What the fuck is your problem Lance."

"Mine? You're the one with the fucking problem." Lancelot shoved Valiant back who fought back and soon they were on the ground fighting.

"What do you think you are both doing. Perce get Lance." Arthur, captain of the college rugby team yelled.

Percival bent down and lifted Lancelot off Valiant and struggled to contain him and hold him still. "Lance what made you jump on Valiant like that?"

"See that lad over there on the ground? All he was doing was walking home, bothering no-one when this dickhead throws the rugby ball at him causing him to fall and spill his drink over everything."

"It is just a bit of harmless fun Lance."

"To Valiant and Cenred yes because they were not on the receiving end of that ball. I knew that they would see it like that Arthur, but you. You know what? If that is how you are to be and act to be on the team then I don't want to be on it."

"Lance-"

"No Arthur I'm done. Find yourself another fullback."

Percival let Lancelot go and watched him run over to Merlin and help him up. "You know what Arthur, Lancelot is right, all Merlin does is help people and here you have these bullying him for no reason. If it carries on then you will lose me as I don't want to play with the likes of people who bully people who help others for fun. I see Merlin get bullied one more time by anyone on this team then I am walking."

"As will I." Gwaine said as him and Percival turned and went to carry on training. Arthur turned and squared up to Valiant. "You better buck up and grow up otherwise you are off the team. I have already lost one player I don't want to lose Gwaine and Percival as well. One more step out of line and you are out."

* * *

"Oh your book Merlin. You can have mine."

"I'm fine Lancelot." Merlin said standing up and taking his ruined book back from Lancelot. "You better get back to your training."

"I just quit Merlin. I am not playing with people who do that to you for the fun of it. Oh mate that is going to bruise." Lancelot said as he tilted his friends chin to look at his eye.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it Merlin. Come on, lets get you home and try and explain this one to your parents."

* * *

Arthur gave Valiant a look after threatening to chuck him off the team before he grumbled under his breath and went to continue training. Arthur however stood and watched as Lance helped Merlin up and held his face in his hands before slinging an arm across his shoulders and leading him from the field, his hands balled into fists as he watched them both walk away.

"Arthur what has you mad?"

Arthur turned to see Leon stood there, looking to where Leon was, Arthur saw he had his hands made into fists. "I'm mad because I have just lost my fallback." he answered and walked away, leaving Leon stood there knowing his friend wasn't being completely truthful.

* * *

Merlin walked into his home and was greeted by his mum who gasped when she saw her son. "Oh Merlin dear what happened."

"Valiant thought it was funny to throw the rugby ball at me. My book is ruined."

"Oh Merlin my son." Hunith took his bag from him and wandered off to the kitchen. "I'll make you a drink. How about you Lancelot?"

"Please Mrs Emrys." Lancelot called after her before looking at Merlin. "I thought we was going to tell them something else."

"It's no use mate. My mum knows me inside and out, she knows when I am lying."

* * *

The next day at morning break Merlin was sat on the fields across from the college with his nose buried in one of his many books. It was a nice day so instead of sitting in the library for his break and free period after, he decided to sit outside.

Merlin looked up when he heard laughing and paled slightly when he saw the whole rugby team running towards him. He was on his own. He closed his book and put it in his bag, making to stand up when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. Looking up he saw none other than Arthur Pendragon, captain of the college rugby team. "Don't leave Merlin. I will make sure you don't get bothered."

Merlin frowned but nodded. "Thank you." he whispered as he sat back down. He watched as Arthur jogged over to join his team mates. Merlin was shocked and only had two questions going through his mind. One: Did Arthur Pendragon, captain of the rugby team and most popular lad in college say he would look out from him? And two: How did someone like Arthur know his name?

Merlin didn't retrieve his book from his bag, instead he sat and enjoyed his free period watching Arthur and his friends. It seemed to Merlin that not all the rugby players were like Valiant and Cenred. Arthur seemed to laugh and joke with who Merlin knew as Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon.

"Does he love being target or something?" Cenred asked as he spotted Merlin a third of the way through practice.

"He must do. If he is willing to sit as a target then who am I to not use him as a target for practice." Valiant said as he reared his arm back to throw the ball at Merlin who had stood up and made run away but both Valiant and Merlin froze when Valiant felt a hand on his arm. "What did I tell you yesterday Valiant, one more step out of line and you are gone."

"I only step out of line if I bully or throw the ball at him and I haven't."

"You was about to if I didn't stop you." Arthur caught Merlin as he started to edge from the field. "Merlin stay where you are."

Arthur turned back to Valiant. "Why are you so bothered whether we pick on Merlin anyway?"

"As Lancelot said yesterday. Merlin has done fuck all to you. Leave. Him. Alone."

Cenred grinned, idea coming to mind. "Arthur you know the only ones we treat as equals are our other teammates and their partners."

"So?"

"So. You want us to be nice to Merlin then there are only two options. He joins the team which will never happen given his size, or you go out with him."

"Me?"

"Yes Arthur. If he is going out with you then you know he will know longer be bullied. In the long run it can work out for you."

"How exactly?"

"We are at Camelot high, leaving at the end of the year hoping to get into Albion but to do that we all need to pass our exams with flying colours, how scrawny over there is I say he is more clever than the teachers, he will get into Albion because they will offer him a scholarship. You have Merlin teach you they will offer you one as well even though you don't have to worry about money."

Arthur slowly nodded. "It makes sense."

"Why are you so worried for the geek anyway?" Cenred asked.

"Don't call him that. I have already lost Lancelot as a player, I don't want to lose him as a friend as well."

"So Arthur? What are you going to do?"

Arthur sighed. "Continue to practice. Now."

Valiant and Cenred smirked as they jogged towards the rest of the team. Arthur however went over to Merlin who looked a little worried.

"No need to look so worried Merlin."

"Easy for you to say. How do you know my name? And why did you stop Valiant just then?"

"I know your name as we share a friend in the form of Lancelot and the reason I stopped Valiant was because it wasn't right as to what he was going to do. Despite the rumours that go around the school Merlin I absolutely detest bullying. Thanks to Valiant and Cenred I have lost Lancelot and he was one of my best players."

Arthur sighed and sat down beside Merlin so close their knees were touching. "I only hope I haven't lost my friend as well."

"I don't think so. You have just saved me from getting smacked in the face with the ball again."

"It was nothing Merlin. Want to have dinner with me at dinner?"

"I'm afraid not. I can't afford paid dinners so I bring in sandwiches." Merlin took out his box that contained his lunch and showed Arthur who pulled a face. "That not feed you."

"That is all we can manage."

"Well I think you need fattening up. Sit and watch us train and when finished we will go to that chip shop just down the road from here, my treat."

"Arthur I can't-"

"You can Merlin." the blond said as he stood up. "I insist."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to and because I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes. Me getting slightly jealous when Lancelot held your face and walked with his arm around you gave me a clue that I like you like that. So? My treat then?"

Merlin smiled. "Your treat. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled, giving Merlin a flash of his pearly white teeth before jogging back to his teammates, leaving Merlin to watch after him with a permanent blush on his cheeks._ I have a date with Arthur Pendragon? _Merlin felt like screaming.

* * *

As soon as practice was over Arthur walked up to Merlin who stood up, brushing his trousers down from sitting on the grass. "I am just going to shower. Wait here for me?"

"Okay."

Arthur smiled and left Merlin standing there so Merlin sat down again and decided to read some of his book whilst waiting for Arthur. Twenty minutes later Merlin looked up when a shadow covered his book and smiled shyly when he saw Arthur stood there, his hands out, offering Merlin help to get up.

Merlin put his book in his bag and slung the bag over his shoulder as he slowly reached up to Arthur who grabbed Merlin's hands tight and pulled, leaning back as Merlin rose to his feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall we go? That training has left me hungry."

"Okay."

Arthur smiled. "Um. Can I have my hands back? I can't walk backwards all the way there."

Merlin quickly dropped his hands, his cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. Come on." Arthur said, his right hand holding Merlin's left as they walked off the field together.

* * *

"Okay then." the blond said when they both walked into the chip shop. "What on that board can you eat?"

Merlin scanned the board. "Everything, just not curry with me going back to college."

"Okay. Do you want to get a table outside and I will come out to you."

Merlin had just sat down and got comfy when Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. "Here we go. I figured you need fattening up so this can be a start. Chips, sausage, mushy peas and gravy, lots of gravy."

"Thank you." the brunet smiled taking his food and started to eat, he must admit he was really hungry.

"Hungry were you?" Arthur asked when Merlin pushed the now empty tray away. "I was. Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome." the blond said as he looked up and laughed at Merlin who frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

"You have a bit of gravy on your cheek."

Merlin reached up with the paper napkin that came with the food and wiped his right cheek. "Gone?"

Arthur shook his head and held Merlin's chin in his hands and darted his tongue out, licking up the small patch of gravy on Merlin's left cheek before placing a small kiss there. "Gone."

Merlin blushed and ducked his head causing Arthur to chuckle slightly. "Lets get going back. We'll take a slow walk." linking hands again they both slowly made their way back to the college.

"So what lesson have you got this afternoon?"

"Double Maths. But I don't mind it, it is my favorite subject."

Arthur groaned. "Wish I could say the same. It is the one subject I am stuck in. All the others I am finding I can do really well, it's just Maths."

"I can help you if you like. I owe you for stopping me from going home limping and trying to explain to my parents again."

Arthur stopped Merlin and looked at him with look of sadness. "Oh Merlin you don't do that do you."

"Yes Arthur. If Valiant, Cenred and Alvarr don't get me whilst training they catch me walking home."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't stop it."

"You are now though and that's what matters. So? Will you let me help you? It is the least I can do Arthur."

"I didn't save you from getting bullied for that though." Arthur felt awful for lying to Merlin, he had only spent an hour with him and wanted to protect him from everyone. "I know. Let me do this."

"Let me walk you home tonight?"

Merlin laughed and held his hand out. "Deal."

Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled him forwards and kissed him on the lips. "Deal. Now lets get to class. I have double English so I am next door to you."

* * *

For the first time since starting college Merlin wasn't at the front of of the line waiting to go into the classroom. "Hey Merlin there you-" Lancelot stopped when he saw his friend with Arthur,_ holding hands. _"Merlin are you alright?" he asked, not sure what to think of what he was seeing.

Merlin smiled when he saw that Lancelot wasn't the only one shocked, everyone queuing for Maths and English were standing with their mouths open. None of them believing what they were seeing. Arthur the most popular boy in college going out with Merlin the biggest geek in college. "I'm fine Lancelot, just been with Arthur."

"That's right." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin in front of everyone. "I'll meet you here after the last bell."

"Okay." Merlin shakily said as Arthur smiled at him and opened the door to head into class. When everyone rushed in after Arthur and the others rushed into the Maths class, Lancelot, Freya and Gwen rushed over to Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"The most popular boy in college just kissed me in front of everyone. I can't feel my legs." Lancelot laughed whilst Freya and Gwen stood on each side of Merlin as they entered the class, Lancelot following and shutting the door behind him.

Across the way in the English class Valiant leaned over and whispered to Arthur. "I see he has fallen for it then?"

Arthur grinned at Valiant. "Of course he has." when Valiant turned back to his paper, the grin dropped from Arthur's face, he hated himself right now. He had started out that way but that was before he had spent time with Merlin.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

When the final bell rang Arthur walked out of class and stood and waited for Merlin but frowned when he saw everyone but Merlin leave the classroom. He walked in and saw Merlin hastily copying things from a book into what looked like a notepad. "Merlin? What are you doing?"

Merlin looked up and looked sorry when Arthur sat next to him. "Oh I'm sorry Arthur. I'm nearly done. We spent the last twenty minutes of class taking notes from our Maths books. I am the only one that has taken more notes as everyone seemed to be packed up and waiting for the bell to ring five minutes before it was due to."

"That's alright. I will just sit here and watch and learn from you."

After a couple of minutes Arthur frowned when he looked from the Maths book to Merlin's notepad. "It's not the same Merlin."

"It is. It is just worded and set out differently in a way that I can understand it better. You need help with this subject, take out your notepad and do what I say."

"I don't have one."

"Oh Arthur, you should really." Merlin reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad. "Here this is one of mine."

Arthur took it off him with a smile and took out one of his pens. "What you are best to do Arthur is read the question a few times, work it out and break it down in your head and write it down as you are doing so and then write it again in another way that is easier."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they both jumped when they heard a deep voice. "Now you Merlin I can understand but Arthur?"

"Sorry Mr Jameson. Merlin was just helping me with my Maths and how to work things out better."

"Why?"

"It is the only way I can thank him sir."

"Thank him for what?"

"He stopped me from getting beat up at break and I am thanking him by helping him with his Math."

"Thank you Arthur. Merlin is one of the top students here and no matter how many times us teachers tell them they still try and make Merlin's life miserable."

"Not no more they won't. Not if they want to stay on the team."

Mr Jameson chuckled. "Well it is time to pack up and get home boys. Merlin you can take that book. I know that you will bring it back tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." the brunet said as he and Arthur packed their things up and left.

* * *

They were both walking slowly across the field when, "mum?"

Arthur looked up to see a woman hurrying towards them both. "Merlin." she gasped in relief when she saw her son and hurried over to him, one arm around his back and the other held high as the hand rested on the top of his head, bringing it forwards. "Mother."

Hunith pulled back. "Your father is at work I got worried when you didn't come home I was afraid I was going to find you beaten up on this field again."

Next to Merlin, Arthur felt awful about what he had just heard, why hadn't he stopped it sooner?

"Who is your friend?"

"I'm Arthur Pendragon Mrs Emrys. It's my fault Merlin is late, he stayed to help me with my college work on the subject I am struggling with."

"That's my boy. Always eager to help others."

"I know." Arthur agreed looking Merlin up and down, making him blush.

"Do you want to join us for tea Arthur?"

"Thank you Mrs Emrys but I was wondering if Merlin could come to mine. He can eat there."

"Do you want to son?"

"Yes."

Hunith stepped forwards and took her sons bag. "I'll take this back for you. No later than eleven Merlin."

"Okay mother."

"Nice to meet you Arthur."

"You too Mrs Emrys."

"Hunith please." she smiled before turning and leaving her son and Arthur alone.

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled. "She's nice."

"That she is." Merlin said as he watched his mother walk away before turning to the blond stood next to him. "You don't live too far away do you? I will have to walk home."

"The house is on a bus route that drives past the college."

"I can't afford that Arthur."

"I can."

"You can not pay for my bus fare home."

"You can not stop me. Come on, next bus is in five minutes. Roll on one month when I pass my driving test and I get a car."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother and father are nice people. My father works eight until five Monday to Friday. He leaves for work before I leave for college and my mother can't drive. As you probably know. I don't have to worry about money. Soon as I pass my test father says he will buy me a car."

"Then maybe I can get a ride to college every now and then?"

"Everyday more like."

* * *

Arthur got off the bus with Merlin. "It's just a five minute wa-ow!" Arthur was tugged away from Merlin by the arm. "Morgana what is wrong with you?"

Merlin stood and watched as the girl with long dark hair down her back looked at him. He knew where Arthur was the most popular boy in college, Morgana his sister, was the most popular girl in college. She never called or bullied Merlin like some of the girls that followed her around, but she wasn't friends with him either, she would give a nod or a slight smile but that was it.

"A word Arthur. Now."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin. "Excuse me Merlin."

Morgana didn't give time for Merlin to answer back as she dragged her brother away. "Just what is your game Arthur?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Arthur is not two days ago you stood by and let your thug players beat him and now you are kissing him in college in front of everyone? What gives?"

"Nothing Morgana. I hated seeing him being treated like that and I know that the only people those players will treat as their own is either if they are a player themselves or a boyfriend or girlfriend to the players."

"Oh so you are going out with Merlin to stop him from getting beaten up?"

"Yes."

"Bollocks. Out with it Arthur. The real reason."

Arthur sighed and quietly told Morgana everything which caused him a slap round the back of the head. "Ow! Are you crazy?"

"No. Arthur how can you do that and use him like that, using him like that is just as bad as the others bullying him."

"I know it is bad and that is how I started out but that was before I spent dinner break with him and got to know him more. I have done something I didn't expect to do sis."

"Which is?"

"Fall for him."

Morgana sighed. "I may not be friends with Merlin, but I don't call or hurt him either but now it is all different. I'm watching you now Arthur. If you hurt him, I hurt you."

Morgana stepped away from Arthur and walked over to Merlin. "You ever want to talk Merlin I am always willing to listen and help." she gave a shocked Merlin a hug and walked away leaving both boys stood there.

* * *

Five minutes later, Arthur walked into his house, well, Arthur called it a house. Merlin called it a mansion.

"I'm home." Arthur called out. Merlin watched as a woman came hurrying down the stairs, looking closely he saw that Arthur looked a lot like this woman, he was guessing that this was his mum.

"Mother this is Merlin, he's my...friend."

"Nice to meet you Merlin. Are you staying for something to eat?"

"Yes mother. He is staying for a bit but he has to leave early as he has to catch the bus home."

"Oh don't be silly, your father will drive him home, come on, food is nearly ready and then you can go off and do whatever you boys want to do."

"I bet you are thinking of studying aren't you?" Arthur whispered as he watched his mother walk into the dining room.

Merlin turned his head, lips inches away from Arthur's. "And so should you be if you want to better yourself with Maths."

The blond smiled and placed a quick kiss on Merlin's lips. "You kiss all your friends?"

"Only the ones I really like. Come on. I'm hungry and you need feeding up more."

Merlin followed Arthur and saw a man who he guessed was Arthur's father sat at the head of the table with Arthur's mother facing him, two places had been set up for them both that showed that they were facing each other as they ate.

"Come and sit down Merlin. This is Arthur's father Uther. Our daughter Morgana is at friends so it is just us four. My husband will give you a lift home when you are ready to go Merlin dear."

"I will?" Uther said looking at his wife who gave him a look. "I mean, yes I will."

* * *

After dinner Arthur led Merlin to his bedroom and Merlin's first words when he stepped through the door was, "wow."

"What's wrong?"

"How do you not get lost in here? This room is the size of my living room and kitchen put together and then some."

"It's always been my room, through there is my walk in closet and that door there is my bathroom."

"Wow. Can I sit on your bed?"

"Knock yourself out."

Merlin hurried over and dropped down. "Now this is what I call a bed."

"Don't you have one."

"Of course I do. I thought it was a bed until I sat on this."

Arthur walked over and sat down next to Merlin, a smile on his face as he leaned closer to to him. Merlin blushed and stood up. "Right then. Studying."

"Merlin..."

"No Arthur I said I would help you and I will. Where are your notes? I can compare them with mine and explain how you can work it out better."

Arthur took one of his books off his shelf and handed it to Merlin and together they sat and he started to listen to what Merlin explained. He was looking from the book to the brunet but after a while he found himself staring at Merlin, not being able to look away. How did he go all this time at college without noticing him?

Merlin looked up when he didn't get an answer and saw Arthur looking at him lustfully. "What are you looking at?"

"You." was all the blond said as he move forwards and crashed his lips upon Merlin's, pulling him up and dragging them both over to the bed, not parting as they both fell on it, rolling them both over with Merlin being on the bottom, Arthur started to run his hand down and stopped when his hand came into contact with Merlin's cock. "Is this okay Merlin?"

"Yes. Please Arthur."

Arthur undone Merlin's trousers and slipped his hand inside, grasping the brunet's cock and started to move his hand up and down as he started planting kisses on his neck.

"Oh Arthur."Merlin moaned, burying his hand in those golden locks, his eyes shut tight as he lifted his head a little, moaning as Arthur's hand on his cock got faster. "Arthur...oh I'm close."

Arthur squeezed and with one sharp pull, Merlin came all over his and Arthur's clothes. "I have never gave anyone a hand job before."

"I have never been given one before. Looks like we were each other's first with that."

"Have you ever gave anyone a hand job Merlin?"

"No."

"Then when you give me one that will be another first for me."

"Arthur with your looks and popularity at college I don't believe that you are a virgin."

"Believe it Merlin." he said as he stood up, pulling Merlin with him and leading him to the bathroom to clean up.

"I want my first to be with the one I see myself with."

"But I was your first with what we just did."

Arthur smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. "I know."

* * *

The next morning Merlin awoke with the biggest smile on his face. Before he couldn't wait to college to learn more and study, now, he just couldn't wait to see Arthur.

Merlin had finished his breakfast and got ready for college, he was just putting his coat on when he heard his mum call out to him. "Merlin that boy I saw you on the field with yesterday is stood at our gate looking at the house."

Merlin hurried over to his mum near the window and pulled the net curtain back and smiled when he saw Arthur looking at the house, smiling when he spotted Merlin.

Merlin stepped away and looked at his mum. "I have everything I need, I'll see you after college. I might be a little late but I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Mother."

Hunith laughed. Her son always seemed to know when she was worried as it was the only time he called her mother. "Alright son. Have a good day at college."

"Bye son." Balinor called, but Merlin was out the door and hurrying towards Arthur. Balinor walked over to his wife, joining her at the window and was surprised when he saw his son walk up to the blond haired boy who took his son's face in his hands and kissed him before linking hands and walking away.

"Our son has a boyfriend?"

Hunith chuckled. "It would seem so. I met him last night when I went to look for Merlin. I was worried I would find him in the field again but he stayed at college with Arthur. He went to his house last night."

"It's nice to see our son happy again."

* * *

"I was surprised to see you waiting this morning. I thought that I would just see you at college."

"No. I wanted to walk with you. I have practice after college, want to stay behind and watch?"

"Of course."

"Merlin." someone called out. Both Merlin and Arthur looked up and saw Lancelot standing with Gwen and Freya.

"Oh. I always walk to college with them."

"Do you want me to leave you to walk with them?"

"No. I want you with me."

Arthur smiled and let go of the brunets hand and swung his arm across his shoulder, holding him closer.

"You guys are alright if Arthur walks with us aren't you?"

"Of course." Freya smiled as she linked arms with Gwen and walked a little in front, their heads together.

"What got you both together then?" Lancelot asked.

"I came on to the field yesterday to study and read in my free period instead of being in the library and went to leave when I saw Arthur and his team come to practice."

"I told Merlin to stay where he was. About halfway through I saw Valiant about to throw the ball at Merlin and stopped him before doing so, threatened him and Cenred that they would be off the team should they even look at Merlin wrong again."

"After practice it was dinner and Arthur treated me to the chip shop. I can't remember last time I ate so much, I left nothing of what he brought me and went to his house last night and met his parents."

"Are you two going out now then?"

"Yep." Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin closer and kissing his temple.

Merlin blushed and looked at Lancelot. "Why don't you go back to the team Lance. I know you left because of Valiant and Cenred but Arthur is dealing with them now, I have seen them a couple of times since Arthur started to be with me and I haven't received so much as a dirty look. I know Arthur wants you back."

"I do mate, don't let those two dickheads drive you off the team."

"Okay. If you'll have me, I'll come back."

"I will."

* * *

That dinner time Merlin was on his way to meet Arthur when someone grabbed him from behind and spun him round, making him drop his book. "Arthur?"

The blond put Merlin down and turned him to face him. "People are looking."

"I don't care." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin hard before pulling away. "I have just had Maths and we was set a surprise test."

"And?"

"I surprised him by passing. Out of hundred I got a ninety five."

Merlin forgot that people were looking at them and threw his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him. "Well done."

"Wow, if that's the reward I get I am going to make sure I pass every time." the blond said, holding the brunet tight, laughing as his boyfriend blushed.

"Come on, lets get some food in you. My treat again."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin was sat watching Arthur train when someone sat down next to him. It was Morgana. "Hello Merlin."

"Hi."

"You really like my brother don't you."

"I do. He always has me smiling, making me laugh and I have only been with him since yesterday dinner."

"Who made the first move then?"

* * *

"Looks like lover boy has made a new friend." Arthur turned at Valiant's comment and saw his boyfriend and sister sat next to each other laughing and talking. "Leave him alone."

"Easy Arthur. You don't have to act protective here, he can't hear you."

"I don't care Valiant, you leave him alone."

"Or what? You will kick us off the team? That's all talk, you won't do that."

"Just you watch."

"Oh but you wouldn't want to do that Arthur. If me and Cen get off the team then we are free to do what we like to Merlin."

"If you touch him."

"Oh we won't touch him, but we will tell him the real reason behind you being with him."

Arthur sighed as he watched them move away. What had he done? He got with Merlin to stop him from being hurt and now if he didn't do what Valiant wanted Merlin would still get hurt. He had to talk to the only person who knew it all. Morgana.

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean by 'no' Morgana?" after practice Arthur asked for a private word with his sister.

"I mean no Arthur. Either way Merlin is going to get hurt out of this and it is all your fault, you didn't go out with him to protect him, you went out with him to better your grade. I will not help you with this Arthur, you got into this mess, you can get yourself out of it. But I stand by what I said before, Merlin is my friend now. If I see him upset because of you then stay well clear of me if you know what is good for you."

"Please Morgana. I don't care about the stupid grade anymore, all I care about is Merlin. Please."

Morgana sighed as she looked at her brother, knowing he was worried. She knew Arthur was being truthful with her, she could always tell when he was lying, plus she had been watching her brother with Merlin and acting or not, she had never seen Arthur so happy.

"Alright. Look they will leave Merlin alone as long as they are on the team, so I suggest until you step up and tell Merlin the truth then you keep them on the team."

"But it is hard Morgana. They are slacking. I have already lost all of my patience with them."

"You are just going to have to try Arthur, they start playing up just think of Merlin and what will happen if you knock them off the team."

"Thank you Morgana."

"Just make sure you tell Merlin the real reason Arthur. And soon. It is better for him to hear it from you than them."

* * *

"Arthur?" Arthur who was stood thinking hard on what to do, didn't hear Merlin and jumped a little at the sound of his name. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You just made me jump." he said, turning and smiling to give Merlin reassurance when he saw the worried look on Merlin's face. Placing his hands on his hips, Arthur pulled him forwards and kissed him.

"Want to come to my house for a bit and stay for something to eat? I will warn you now, the food isn't like what you get at home."

Arthur laughed. "Sure."

"Who do I introduce you as?"

"Do your parents know that you are gay?"

"They do."

"Then I am your boyfriend. I told my parents you were my friend because they don't know I am gay yet and I don't know how they will react."

"That's fine Arthur. I understand, if my mum didn't come up to me and tell me just to admit what her and dad know then I wouldn't have said anything."

* * *

"Mum, dad, I'm home." Merlin called out as he walked through the front door with Arthur. Of course Merlin called out whilst watching Arthur walk through the door and jumped when he turned and saw there was no need to call out as his mum and dad were stood only feet away from the door.

Little did Merlin know that his parents saw him and Arthur kiss this morning and his mum had been watching out the window for the past thirty minutes waiting to spot Merlin and as soon as she did, drag her husband from his cup of tea and paper in the kitchen to meet his son and the boy he kissed (which Hunith practically squealed down his ear) as Merlin had brought him home.

"Mum what's wrong with your face?" Merlin asked when he saw his mum beaming at him and Arthur.

Balinor sighed. "Your mother and me saw you both kiss this morning before walking to college holding hands. She has been difficult to be with today and has been sat looking out that window waiting for you to come home for the past thirty minutes."

Arthur laughed. "I'm Arthur." he said, holding his hand out to who he guessed was Merlin's dad.

"Balinor."

"Well as you probably know then. Arthur is my boyfriend and he has come here for dinner if that's alright."

"Of course it is. You boys go on upstairs and I will shout you both down when it is ready."

* * *

Merlin stood outside his bedroom door, hand on the handle. "I will warn you Arthur. My room is small."

"I don't care about that Merlin."

"I think you might. It is smaller than your walk in closet."

Arthur placed his hand over Merlin's and turned the handle, opening the door. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because it's small."

"You only say it is small because you have seen the size of my room. If anything Merlin it's not that your room is too small, it's that my room is too big. Way too big. Come on." Arthur pulled Merlin in and shut the door behind them.

"Well then there is a desk with a chair and your bed. Do you want to sit on my lap whilst I sit on the chair or shall we both sit on the bed?"

"Bed."

"Want a repeat of last night?" Arthur asked, laughing when Merlin blushed.

"Yes."

Arthur blinked at Merlin's bluntness. "You enjoyed it that much?"

"Enjoyed it? Arthur I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face."

"More bigger than the one you always have at college."

"You have noticed me before?"

"How could I not Merlin. I never knew I could like you like that until..."

"Until?"

"Until I saw Lancelot run over to you after he quit the team. When he held your face and then walked away with you with his arm around you. I found myself hating what I saw."

"But Lancelot is with Gwen."

"I know that but seeing you in the arms of someone that wasn't me. Merlin I hated that sight."

Merlin smiled and threw himself on Arthur with much force, the blond found himself falling backwards onto the bed taking Merlin with him.

They both broke apart when air was needed. "Your bed is comfortable."

"No it isn't."

"Aren't you on it with me?"

"Of course I am."

"Then it's comfortable."

Arthur turned and laid flat out on the bed, head in his hands that were behind his head on the pillow, looking at Merlin who was staring straight back. "I can't believe how blue your eyes are Merlin."

"Yours are just the same."

"Not really. Yours has a hint of gold in them."

"Gold?" Merlin asked, laughing.

"Yes."

Merlin smiled and moved down to kiss the blond. They didn't realise how long they were lying on the bed and kissing until Balinor walked in. "Dinner's rea-" Balinor stopped when he saw his son and boyfriend jump apart. "Well aren't you glad I decided to come up instead of your mum Merlin. Squeals and giggles would be filling our ears by now. Come on, surely you can keep your hands off each other to have something to eat."

Arthur and Merlin laughed as they got up and followed Balinor downstairs.

* * *

They were both sat facing each other at the square table with Hunith and Balinor facing each other also. "This looks wonderful Mrs Emrys."

"Hunith please. And thank you Arthur. I do enjoy cooking."

Arthur had just put some food in his mouth when he felt a foot press against his groin. "Ah."

"Something wrong Arthur?"

"No no Hunith. Just the food is hot." he answered, looking across at Merlin and narrowing his eyes slightly when he saw the brunet smirk.

_Two can play that game_. Arthur thought and lifted his and pressed his foot against Merlin's clothed cock, wiggling his toes and pressing more against his boyfriends cock.

"Merlin why are you squirming? Sit still whilst eating your dinner." Hunith said.

"Yes Merlin. Listen to your mum." Arthur smiled, pressing his foot harder against the clothed cock.

* * *

Arthur had just closed the bedroom door behind them both when he grabbed Merlin and tackled him to the bed, pinning him down as he started to tickle him. "Payback time."

They both stopped tickling after a while to get their breaths back. Arthur was laying on the bed whilst Merlin was at the side of him, sat on his feet, seeing the blond with his eyes closed, Merlin bravely reached his hand out and placed it on Arthur's groin making the other boy open his eyes and look at Merlin.

"I'm sorry." Merlin made to pull his hand away but Arthur stopped it. "Don't be."

Merlin smiled and kept his hand in place, squeezing and smiled even more when Arthur arched up and closed his eyes. "Please Merlin."

Moving his hand away, the brunet started to unbutton Arthur's trousers, pulling the zip down and finger the waistband of the blonds boxers before pulling them down.

Arthur saw Merlin's hesitation to take hold of his cock so he took his hand in his. "It's alright Merlin. Please."

Merlin smiled and grasped the cock with his long fingers and started to squeeze it lightly before tugging it gently, stroking it slowly and then fast.

"Gods Merlin, more."

Merlin got faster and used his other hand to cup Arthur's balls and soon Arthur was cumming and Merlin seeing Arthur was about to shout, quickly moved down and covered his mouth with his so Arthur screamed into his mouth.

"You can not tell me that that was your first time doing that Merlin." Arthur panted.

"It was."

"Have you never done it on yourself?"

"No Arthur."

"Do you mean to say that I was not the only first person to give you a hand job but I was the first to touch you in that way as you have never touched yourself that way."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin answered, not looking at him as he was doing his trousers up.

Arthur cupped his face and made him look him in the eyes. "How amazing are you Merlin?" he asked, smiling when he made his lover blush again.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Merlin and Arthur spent, every free period, lunch and time after college together. One morning when Merlin answered the door to Arthur who came to walk him to college, Merlin got worried when he saw that his boyfriend seemed nervous. He shouted bye to his mum and dad and took Arthur's hand in his and left.

"What's wrong Arthur? You seem nervous."

"Do I?"

"You know you do."

"Merlin. My parents have a big dinner to go to tonight and will be gone until tomorrow evening. Can you stay the night?"

Merlin stopped. "Just sleep?"

"Or more if you like. It doesn't matter if you don't, I was just wondering."

"I would love to Arthur. I know I am ready to take the next step with you."

"Me too Merlin." he answered, happy that his boyfriend said yes and kissed him.

* * *

Merlin had packed some things that night and told his mum and dad that he would be staying at Arthur's as they had that much studying to do for their exams next week they don't want to break off and start again so if he stayed over they could finish, go to bed (Merlin told his mum and dad he had the spare room) and then start studying again in the morning.

His parents agreed and told him to have fun and that they will see him tomorrow. In a way Merlin didn't know why he gave that excuse to his parents as he could see by the looks on their faces, they didn't believe him. Why didn't he just say he was going to have a sleepover to have sex for the first time. He might as well have done.

* * *

"What's wrong?" were the first words out of Arthur's mouth when he answered the door to his boyfriend that Saturday afternoon. "I told my mum and dad that the only reason I am sleeping over here tonight is so we can have sex."

"Really?"

"No but I might as well have done, given the stupid excuse, not that it was an overly stupid excuse but I can't lie to my mum, I have never been able to."

"Aw baby." Arthur said, drawing Merlin into a hug.

Merlin hugged him back, pushing the blond further inside so he could kick the door shut with his foot.

* * *

After they had something to eat they both made themselves comfortable in Arthur's room. They had their exams the following week and they both wanted to pass. Uther had told Arthur not to worry too much as he would have a secure job in his business but Arthur wanted to get there on his own. Merlin wanted to pass and go off to uni to learn more and get a great job and give back to his parents who have always supported and been there for him.

"I think we have done all the studying we can Arthur. Can I use your shower?"

"Of course you can." they both sat up and cleared away everything. "I'll finish clearing away Merlin, you have your shower, but leave the shower running. I want one after you."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Okay. Won't be long."

After quickly stripping, Merlin showered and washed his hair before towelling himself dry. Naked, he moved forwards to pick up his pajama bottoms but stopped. He was going to be taking them off again soon anyway, Arthur would see to that. Merlin brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush Arthur had left out and once finished he took a deep breath, if he walked out that door now how he was, it would be the first time Arthur saw him naked.

With the thought that he would be seeing Arthur naked as well, he walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face which got bigger when he saw Arthur's reaction to seeing him naked. "Bathroom is now free Arthur." he said as he climbed into the bed. "I'll just wait here for you." he added, laughing at the speed Arthur ran to get to the bathroom.

Arthur had quickly showered and brushed his teeth, his cock hardening at the thought of Merlin laying naked in his bed waiting for him.

Rushing from the bathroom Arthur stopped and his smile dropped from his face when he saw Merlin asleep. "You can't be serious Merlin."

"Nope. Just teasing you." Merlin laughed as he pulled the covers back. "Come on then. Don't just stand there staring."

Arthur hurried over and joined Merlin in his large bed, rolling back and forth whilst kissing and laughing between kisses. "Are you still sure Merlin?"

"I am Arthur. I want you as my first."

"And last I hope."

"And last. Will I be the same with you?"

"Merlin you will be my first, only and last." Arthur reached and picked up the lube, unscrewing the top he lathered it on his fingers. Merlin watching, spread his legs as far apart as he could and smiled when Arthur kissed him as he eased one finger inside ever so slowly. "Ah Arthur."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It just feels a little weird."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I want more. Please?"

Arthur added a second finger, watching Merlin closely as he added a third. "Gods Arthur. I can't wait I want you now."

The blond removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock causing them both to moan, Merlin with the feeling of having Arthur inside of him and Arthur with the feeling of Merlin's tight heat as the brunet clenched around his cock.

"Move Arthur."

Arthur didn't need telling twice as he started to move slowly and picked up the pace when he felt Merlin grab and squeeze his arse cheeks, signalling him to go faster

"Arthur...oh Arthur...cumming..."

"Cum baby." Arthur panted and Merlin did, all over both of them screaming Arthur's name as the blond came deep inside of him screaming Merlin's name.

Arthur dropped on top of Merlin and got his breath back before pulling out of Merlin and reaching over for a cloth to wipe them both clean.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, Arthur pulled his boyfriend close, both of them on their sides facing each other. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." he replied, moving forwards and kissing the blond as passionately as he could before pushing him on to his back so he could rest his head on the blond's shoulder. "Good night Arthur."

"Good night Merlin."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

The following week, Arthur and Merlin hardly saw each other as they went from exam to exam, the only time they managed to spend together was after college when they studied together for the exam they had the following day.

Before long, Friday came and Merlin and Arthur had there Maths exam. Merlin had his in the morning and Arthur had his in the afternoon.

Merlin was currently stood wrapped in Arthur's arms. "You remember what I told you? You get paper in there so you can break things down to understand them more. "

"I'm so nervous."

Merlin cupped his boyfriends face and kissed him. "You'll be fine Arthur just remember what we have been studying in and what I have taught you."

"But what if I go in there and my mind just goes blank?"

"Arthur stop worrying so much. If your mind goes blank then it goes blank, the only thing you can do if it does is do your best. That is all you can do. I will be out here waiting for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise Arthur."

"Can those who are here to take their Maths exam this afternoon please go on inside, find a seat and wait. Exam starts in ten minutes." a teacher said before walking back inside the building where Arthur and Merlin were stood.

"Arthur you will do well, I know it. Just remember what we have learnt together, take your time and don't rush. I will be here waiting for you."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

"Good luck." with a final nod and a kiss, Arthur left Merlin standing there and walked inside along with the others.

* * *

Merlin couldn't help but pace outside as he waited for Arthur. He took his Maths exam this morning so he knew what questions would be on there and he was happy that most of them on there were what he and Arthur had been studying with. Merlin stopped and looked at his watch. Ten more minutes.

"Well well look who it is Cenred."

Merlin turned and saw Valiant and Cenred walk up to him. "Let me guess. Arthur is taking his last exam which is Maths so you are here waiting for him so you can dump him."

"Dump him? Why would I dump him?"

"Or is he going to dump you. Make you wait out here for him then dump you now he has no use for you."

"Use for me? What do you mean?"

Valiant and Cenred stated to laugh. "You mean Arthur hasn't told you?"

"Told me what!" Merlin was losing his patience now.

"That Arthur only went out with you in the first place because he needed help to get through his Maths exam and who better to help him than the biggest geek here." Valiant said, laughing when Cenred laughed.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to. I only tell the truth when I know it will hurt and I take great pleasure in telling you the truth. Think about it Merlin. I bet ever since you have been 'going out' you have been teaching him Maths."

Merlin was worried and felt hurt. It was true, every night he was helping Arthur. Was Arthur really using him to get what he wanted. Everything they did and said was all lies?

Valiant and Cenred started laughing harder when Merlin didn't answer. "The geek has found out he has been used, this is classic!" Cenred joked.

Merlin turned away from them, not wanting them to see tears in his eyes. He always knew deep down it was too good to be true.

Just then Arthur ran out. "Merlin I did it. I answered each one and worked it all out like you said and-" Arthur stopped when Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's chest and pushed him backwards. "Merlin?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you start to go out with me purely because you wanted help with your Maths exam."

Arthur looked from Cenred and Valiant grinning to Merlin who had tears in his eyes. "Merlin I-"

"Is it true?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes." he said quietly.

Merlin brought his hand up and slapped Arthur hard across the face. "Fuck you Arthur. We're through."

"Merlin it was only like that at first." Arthur tried as he reached out to stop Merlin from walking away. "That doesn't make it any better." Merlin wrenched his wrist free and ran.

* * *

Merlin was running across the field, hastily wiping his eyes, picking up his feet to go faster and ignoring Arthur who was calling out his name.

"Merlin stop please?"

And Merlin did. Arthur sighed with relief and finally caught up with Merlin, coming to a stop when Merlin turned around to face him. "Merlin I-"

Merlin pushed his arms out and in surprise, Arthur stumbled backwards and landed on his arse. "Leave me the fuck alone." Merlin yelled and turned and ran.

This time Arthur let him go. He sat there and watched as the one he loved and the one he hurt the most, the one he wanted to protect from getting hurt by anyone and ended up hurting him his self, tears running down his face. "Oh Merlin what have I done to you?"

* * *

Hunith jumped when the front door slammed shut. "Merlin how was your- Merlin dear what's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Merlin please."

"No mum." he cried as he ran upstairs, making his mum jump again at the slamming of the bedroom door.

* * *

Hunith stood up when Balinor walked into the room. "Well?"

"He's not talking love. All he has said is that his exams went well. I asked him what was wrong and he just started to cry again."

"Didn't he say anything else?"

"Just Arthur."

"Arthur?"

* * *

Just then a knocking came on the door and Balinor walked over and answered it, seeing a girl his sons age with jet black hair going down her back. "Yes?"

"I'm Morgana. One of Merlin's friends. Can I see him please?"

"You can try if you like, he has shut himself in his room refusing to say anything except his boyfriends name."

"I am Arthur's sister. My brother is just as equally upset. Please I am not here for Arthur but for Merlin. Can I see him?"

Hunith stepped forwards. "Come on in dear. Merlin's bedroom is first door on the right."

"Thank you Mrs Emrys."

"Hunith please." Morgana nodded and headed for the stairs. Yes her brother was hurting but Merlin was hurting more.

Morgana knocked and placed her hand flat on the door. "Merlin it's Morgana. I am not her for my stupid brother I am here for you. Please let me in. I can tell you that I am awfully stubborn and I can sit here all night if need be."

Morgana stepped back slightly when the door opened slightly and Merlin's tear stained face came into view. She pushed the door open and walked in, holding Merlin. "Oh Merlin I'm sorry."

"How can you be sorry?"

Morgana pulled away looking sorry. "Because I know what Arthur was up to. He told me that was how he started out but then he fell for you."

"I thought you said you wasn't here for Arthur."

"I'm not Merlin I am just answering your question. When Arthur told me that I warned him how it will all end and fell out with him because of it. I told him to tell you or else. Arthur told me you knew. Did he tell you?"

"No. Valiant and Cenred told me when Arthur was sitting for his Maths exam. When Arthur came out I asked him and he admitted it."

"Did you give him the red mark on his face."

"I did." Merlin dropped on to his bed and started to cry again. "I really was happy Morgana. He even told me he loved me. He was my first everything Morgana."

"You mean you and he-"

"Yes." Merlin sighed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Morgana why does it hurt?"

Morgana went over and sat beside her friend, putting her arm around him and drew him close. "I'm sorry Merlin. I only wish I could tell you."

"Do you know the worst thing? Through school and college I always got bullied. They picked on me and I learned to ignore it and carry on doing what I was doing. I learned to get past it because they were just words they hurt me with. Arthur has hurt me with so much more I just don't know what to do Morgana. How do I go into college on Monday and face him."

"You put on your best face Merlin and don't let him see you're hurt."

"What if he keeps approaching me?"

"Then you handle it as best you can Merlin."

"Thank you Morgana. You're a great friend."

"You are welcome. Now will you go downstairs and tell your parents what the matter is? They are worried about you."

* * *

Merlin slowly walked into the living room and cleared his throat to let his mum and dad know he was there. Balinor looked at Morgana. "How did you manage to get him out of his room?"

"She is a great friend dad. She told me I was best to tell you why I am upset." Merlin and Morgana walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Now then Merlin. Please tell your dad and I why you came running in here in tears and shut yourself in your room."

"Me and Arthur have broke up."

"Why dear?"

"I found out that he only started to go out with me because he needed to better himself at Maths in time for his exam." Merlin broke into tears again. "He was using me just to get what he wanted. I now regret all that we had done together."

"What did you do son?"

Merlin looked up at his dad. "He was my first with everything dad. Intimately. He told me he loved me but he has been lying to me from the start. I now know he must have been lying."

Merlin put his head on Morgana's shoulder. "He didn't even introduce me as his boyfriend to his parents. I should have known something then."

"Don't you worry Merlin. If they still don't know now they will know when I go home to dinner tonight."

Hunith put aside her anger. Yes she was angry at how her son had been treated but something didn't add up. She could always tell when someone was lying and Arthur didn't seem that type. "How is Arthur?"

"Hunith How can yo-"

"Balinor please." she looked at Morgana who looked straight back. "He looks as in as much pain as Merlin does right now."

Hunith nodded and stood. "Come. I will see you out. Thank you again Morgana."

Morgana hugged Merlin. "You have my mobile number. Ring me at anytime."

Hunith saw Morgana to the door and closed it behind her and dropped her voice. "Morgana how do you think your parents would take to the news about Arthur being gay?"

"I don't think they would mind. In a way I think my mum already knows."

"Can you ask your mum to come and see me at ten on Monday morning."

"Of course. My mum and dad will be told all by then."

"Thank you for being his friend."

Hunith stood and watched Morgana walk away before walking back inside the house, stopping just inside when she saw her husband raising his voice at their son. "After all he has put you through. Worse than what you have had to put up with how can you stand there and tell me not to have a go at him?"

"Because our son loves him. Despite what Arthur has done Merlin can not stop loving him just like that."

Balinor opened his mouth to argue back but decided against it when he saw the look his wife gave him.

* * *

As soon as Morgana walked through the front door she was accosted by her brother. "How is he?"

"Bad Arthur. He has had his heart broken by you and because you lied about how you first got together he now believes you lied about everything else. He believes that you don't really love him, you only said that to keep him sweet and that has upset him even more because even though he loves you he now thinks he gave away his virginity to someone who loved him back."

"I do love him though Morgana."

"Don't you yell at me. I warned you all of this would end in tears and it has, worst off it's Merlin's tears."

"Hey hey. What are you both arguing about?"

The siblings turned to see their mother and father walk over to them. "Tell them Arthur. Or I will."

"But not here. Can we all sit down and talk?"

"Of course son." Uther said. "We can talk whilst eating. Dinner is ready."

* * *

It was halfway through dinner when Ygraine asked her son and daughter the reason for them both fighting.

"Morgana found out about what I was doing and warned me but I didn't listen and now I have lost the most important person in my life."

Uther frowned. "Start from the beginning son."

"Okay. I'm gay." Arthur frowned and looked at his parents when they didn't react to this new piece of information. "Did you hear what I just said."

"We heard you son. Me and your mother have known for a while, seeing as you never bring friends home I am guessing that Merlin boy that keeps coming over is your boyfriend."

"Was."

"Was?"

Arthur took a deep breath and told his parents everything from when he first saw Merlin when Lancelot quit the team right up until when he finished his exam and Merlin left him on the field.

Ygraine put her cutlery down and pushed her plate away from her. "Arthur who are you? This is not the person me and your father raised. We raised our son to do his best as that is all you can do and help others. Not use people for your own gain and especially not to hurt people like Merlin. How could you do this Arthur?"

"Do you think I am proud of myself for what I have done? Do you not think that I already hate myself mother? Because I do. I really do love Merlin. So much it hurts."

When all his mother did was sigh, Arthur looked across the table and saw his father start to stand up. "Uther dear where are you going?" his wife asked.

"Excuse me but recent news has made me lose my appetite. Also I have no wish to share a table who could do such a thing like our boy did to someone like Merlin."

"Father I-"

"Arthur leave him."

Arthur turned and faced his mother. "I have just lost Merlin, I can't have all of you giving me the cold shoulder as well I couldn't take it."

Ygraine stood from the table and pulled her son up and into a hug. "Your father is just mad Arthur. And so am I and I will fall out with you unless you make up with him." Ygraine held Arthur at arms length. "What on earth possessed you to do that to Merlin?"

"I don't know mother. I hate myself for doing this in the first place, I think what kills the most is Merlin's face when he found out what I had done."

"I say when you go to college on Monday you find him and try your hardest to get him to listen."

Morgana watched as her brother nodded and thanked their mother before walking from the room, shoulders slouched and head down.

"Um mother?"

"Yes darling."

Morgana handed her a piece of paper. "This is Merlin's address. Merlin's mum Hunith wants to see if you would like to go and have a talk about Arthur and Merlin at ten o'clock Monday morning."

"Of course. I'll be there."

* * *

That Monday morning Arthur was walking alone across the fields on his way to college when he heard someone laughing. Merlin. Looking up he saw Merlin so far in front with Lancelot, Freya and Gwen. "Merlin!" he called out, breaking into a run but stopped before he could reach the brunet when Lancelot stood protectively in front of Merlin.

"You walk away Arthur and stay away."

"What? No I want to talk to Merlin."

"You are getting no where near him. You have already done enough damage."

"You don't think I don't know what I have done or how much I regret it."

"I know you don't care."

"Of course I care. I more than care I love him."

"Then why do what you did?"

Arthur sighed and looked over Lancelot's shoulder at Merlin. "Please Merlin just let me talk to you. Five minutes please."

"No Arthur. I am not interested and am fed up with your lies."

"Merlin please-"

"No Arthur. You heard Merlin. Now leave him alone." and for the third time in four days Arthur watched Merlin walk away from him.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five is up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur had tried all day to try and get Merlin alone, during his free period he went to all the places he and Merlin used to go and didn't find the brunet anywhere in sight. He walked into class after dinner and tried his hardest not to beam when he saw an empty two seater table and a empty seat next to Merlin left. Arthur walked right past the empty table and sat next to Merlin taking his books out and note book.

Merlin moved his books over to his side of the table and didn't look at Arthur but his eye did catch the front of Arthur's notebook. There on the cover was a picture of them both sharing a kiss. Under the picture were their names which each of them signed followed by a kiss. Merlin remembered when that picture was taken. It was the day after they first slept together and they were in the gardens at the back of Arthur's house and Morgana had spotted them and took the picture. It wasn't until she had the picture developed did they know that she had caught them both.

Arthur looked at Merlin and was about to ask Merlin if they could talk when the door to the classroom banged open and Freya came hurrying in. "Sorry I am late Mr Becks." she panted and hurried over to the empty table. "That's alright Freya I was just about to begin so you haven't missed anything."

When Mr Becks turned to write something down for all the class to see, Arthur felt his stomach clench in knots when Merlin hastily gathered his things and hurried over and sat beside Freya, not giving Arthur a second glance.

* * *

For the rest of the week Arthur tried his hardest to get Merlin alone to talk to him, he missed out on his rugby practices, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to talk to Merlin and explain. Arthur actually managed to get Merlin on his own once and when he grabbed Merlin's wrist to stop him from walking away he got another slap around the face.

Arthur, like Merlin stayed at college until the got the results back from their exams. Arthur was happy that he passed all of them and had a selection of choices to which university he wanted to go to. But how he had planned on celebrating involved Merlin. He stuffed his results into his bag took one last look around the college and for the last time, walked out of the gates.

Arthur was gloomily walking across the fields when he heard them. Valiant and Cenred. "Well look here. The geek thought he could escape from us for the last time. I don't think so. We won't be seeing you again Merlin so we have to say goodbye properly. Cenred hold him."

"Get off me!" Merlin yelled but it was hopeless, Cenred was stronger than him and he managed to pin Merlin's arms behind his back.

Arthur started to run to where he heard them, he had to get to Merlin.

Cenred was that busy keeping hold of Merlin he didn't see what Merlin saw which was Arthur running over to them all, dropping his bag on the ground before placing his hand on Valiant's shoulder, spinning the brute around before having his fist make contact with his jaw.

When Valiant staggered backwards with surprise Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin head."

Merlin ducked and Arthur swung his arm back and brought it forwards, punching Cenred that hard in the face, making him let go of Merlin who stumbled away and stood near Arthur's bag.

"Fucker!" Valiant yelled as he wrestled Arthur took a hold of his arms, "get him Cen."

Cenred launched at Arthur, but Arthur using Valiant to hold his weight he jumped both legs up, leaning back on Valiant who was still holding him and had his feet make contact with Cenred's midriff. Cenred choked and fell to the floor holding his stomach

Feet back on the ground, Arthur bent his right leg back and kicked Valiant in the groin which had him letting go off Arthur.

Arthur turned and kicked Valiant, knocking him on to his back whilst his knees were brought up high as he was holding himself where Arthur had kicked him.

Merlin saw Arthur move towards Cenred who started to get up and rushed forwards. "Arthur no!"

"Yes Merlin. They would have done a lot worse to you if I hadn't come along."

"I don't care. Despite what you have done to me you are still better than them, don't go down to their level."

Arthur looked at Merlin and started to calm down a little and let Merlin move him away from Valiant and Cenred on the ground.

Arthur picked his bag up and faced the brunet. "Merlin I-"

"No Arthur. I don't want to hear it. Don't get me wrong. I am grateful for you saving me just then but if you think that doing this and saving me is going to make me fall into your arms then you are sorely mistaken."

"But Merlin."

"No Arthur. Just go home and if you really did feel anything for me then you will respect my wishes and leave me alone. I have nothing more to say to you. I am going to uni and you will be going to yours and that's that. We will not be seeing each other anymore."

"Merlin please."

"No Arthur. Just get on with your life and forget about me. I know I have about you."

Arthur looked hurt. "Merlin you can't mean that."

"I do. And you have no-one to blame but yourself. Have a nice life Arthur. I know I will now that we are going our separate ways." Merlin saw the lone tears run down Arthur's cheek before he turned and walked away, leaving Arthur standing there, not once looking back.

Arthur dropped to his knees as he watched Merlin once again walk away from him. It was a sight he was sick of seeing.

* * *

"Father!" Uther jumped when the door to his study banged open and his son came running in.

"Son?"

"Father I need your help with Merlin."

Uther stood up."What's happened to him?"

"What? Nothing."

"Why are you all scuffed up then?"

"I was on my way home when I heard Valiant and Cenred. Being the last day, they were going to beat him up and I stepped in and beat them both up before they could touch Merlin."

"What did Merlin say to you."

"He still wants nothing to do with me, told me to walk away and that we have now finished and are to go our separate ways. He told me the only person to blame for all of this is myself."

"I certainly agree with him there."

"Look father please I need your help. If there is any chance of me and Merlin getting back together then I need your help."

Uther sighed and saw how desperate his son looked. "What can I do to help?"

"I got my exam results and I have a choice of four different universities to choose from. I need to know if the one Merlin has got a scholarship with is one of those that I have been accepted in."

"Merlin's mother Hunith and your mother are very close friends Arthur. They got talking the day you both broke up and they talk about everything, not long before you came home Hunith rang and told your mother she was proud of her son as he got into Albion on a scholarship."

Arthur sighed with relief. Albion was one of the universities on his list. "Thank you so much father."

"Is Albion on your list?"

"It is father."

"Anything else you need?"

"Yes. Just one more thing."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"Oh my baby is going off to University and is moving out."

"Mother."

Hunith did something between a laugh and a sob. "I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it. You are going to be out there all alone."

"He isn't going to be alone Hunith dear, he is going to make new friends."

"That I am. And I won't be on my own. I will be sharing a dorm with someone."

"What if it is with someone you can't get along with son."

"Then I am going to learn to try. I am only going to Albion as I was lucky enough to get a scholarship. If I don't get along with my dorm mate then I am just going to have to live with it. I can't go complaining and picking and choosing. I am grateful that they have accepted me at all."

* * *

After entering Albion and picking up his dorm key, a map of the grounds and of where everything was and his lesson schedule, Merlin set out to his room. He decided to take the long way round when he spotted on the map where his dorm was. He thought if he was going to be living there now he might as well get to know where everything is.

Merlin walked into his shared dorm and placed his things on the unmade bed. He looked around and saw that his dorm mate had obviously already moved in and put their things away. Merlin looked towards the other door of the dorm when he heard the shower get turned on. He wondered who his dorm mate was. He was hoping it was someone he could get along with.

* * *

By the time Merlin unpacked all of his things he heard the shower in the next room being turned off.

Merlin looked around the room and saw some of the things his dorm mate had let be shown on display. The laptop on the desk, book and sheets of paper beside the laptop along with a couple of pens.

He looked at the bed and saw some clothes laid out. Merlin frowned. He knew these clothes, he had seen these clothes before. Turning his head Merlin saw a picture frame with a picture in it. He gasped. It was the same picture he found on Arthur's notebook. Arthur was his dorm mate.

Merlin turned when he heard the door open and saw Arthur walk out. A towel in his left hand that was held against his front and a towel in his right hand that was on his head, towelling his hair dry. "Arthur?"

At the sound of his voice Merlin saw Arthur look up and drop both his towels in surprise. "Merlin."

Arthur saw Merlin blush and look away. "I'm sorry." Arthur bent down to get his towels, smiling when his face was hidden. He wasn't surprised. He knew that Merlin was to come and unpack. It was all thanks to his father setting it up so they could share a dorm.

Arthur stood back up straight, his surprised look back in place. "I'm sorry Merlin. You surprised me."

"I surprised you? What? How can I be dorm mates with you?"

"Merlin-"

"No Arthur. I know with me being here by scholarship I can not pick or choose where I can sleep and I wouldn't expect you to and I don't want you to go and ask to be moved-"

"Merlin I couldn't anyway. I got offered several Universities when I got my results but I did that well Albion offered me a scholarship so I took it. I promise I will keep out of your way, whatever you want me to do I can keep out of here until I go to bed I-"

"No Arthur. I can't ask you to do that and you shouldn't have to. As long as you don't try and bring up what happened then I believe that we will be fine."

Arthur just nodded his head. It's a start. Arthur thought. And that's what matters.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Merlin went to meet with Lancelot on campus. Lancelot, Freya, Gwen and Morgana got into Albion as well and was happy that he was still friends with Morgana despite what happened between him and Arthur.

"Hey Lancelot what's up?"

"I want you to meet someone. My cousin Tom left years ago but now he is back living here and I want you to meet him because now he is back I will be spending a lot of time with him and because I spend a lot of time with you as well I thought it best to introduce you."

"Okay. I can always use another friend. When do we meet him?"

"Now. He is due to meet us here in any time now."

"Okay."

"Lance!"

Lancelot looked up from Merlin and saw his cousin jogging up to him. "Tom."

Merlin stood and watched as Lancelot greeted his cousin who had dark hair like himself but was slightly longer, he was the same build as Lancelot and when Merlin looked at him closely he couldn't help but frown. This Tom seemed so familiar. But why?

Tom turned and flashed Merlin a smile and held his hand out to shake Merlin's hand. "Tom this is my best friend Merlin-"

"Merlin? I once knew someone by that name. I will always remember as it is an unusual name."

Merlin took Tom's hand and shook it. "Lancelot said you moved away."

"Yeah when I was ten, left my best friend Merlin through no choice of my own."

"Oh my god. Tom that was me. Remember not a Saturday went past when you didn't either sleep at my house or me at yours, spend every weekend together. Always at one another house for dinner."

"Hunith and Balinor?"

"They are still well." Merlin laughed.

Tom laughed and let go of Merlin's hand and drew him into a hug. "Wow Merlin. I never thought that I would see you again."

"Wait a minute Merlin, the Tom who was your best friend was my cousin?"

"Yes." Merlin laughed as he stepped from the hug Tom gave him.

"Unbelievable." Lancelot said, looking from his cousin to his best friend.

"I know."

"Right I am going to go and meet Gwen and let you both catch up."

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to do. Sure him and Merlin was talking but it was only saying 'morning' or 'night' or 'bye' when they left for class or 'hello' when one of them entered the dorm and found the other already there.

Arthur was out walking around the grounds when he saw the one thing that made his stomach drop. Merlin was laughing and joking with another bloke that wasn't Lancelot, they looked happy and the bloke had his arm draped across Merlin's shoulders. Arthur couldn't help but stop and stare as this bloke hugged Merlin and whispered something in his ear that made Merlin laugh before he left Merlin standing there. Arthur hated to even think about it but how could he try and deny what he has just witnessed. Merlin had a boyfriend. He was with someone else and was happy. He was too late.

* * *

"Merlin we have become really close these last few weeks. It's like we are best friends again but I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me."

"You're right Tom. The reason I have not told you is because I am worried I will lose our friendship again."

"Merlin you know you can tell me anything. What can you possibly tell me that makes you think you will lose me again?"

"I'm gay."

"And?"

Merlin who was sat on his bed next to Tom in his dorm looked up at his friend. "You don't mind that I am gay."

"Merlin why should I mind? You are who you are. And if you thought you lost me because of this then you are an idiot." Tom saw Merlin crying and pulled his close friend into a hug.

* * *

After having something to eat, Arthur made his way back to his dorm and straight away wished he hadn't. Merlin and Tom where on Merlin's bed holding each other tight. Slowly and quietly, Arthur backed from the room and stood outside to listen. "Come on Merlin. Let me take you out to dinner."

Artur gave it a few second before he walked in his dorm and saw that Merlin and Tom were now standing. "Hey Arthur."

"Hi Merlin." was all he said and walked over to go in the bathroom but not before seeing Tom and Merlin leave with his arm around his love.

Instead of going into the bathroom Arthur just dropped onto his bed and rang the one person he could talk to.

* * *

Ten minutes later a knock sounded at the door before it was opened and Arthur felt the bed dip beside him. "Oh Arthur."

"I've lost him Morgana. I really have lost him."

"I'm sorry Arthur." she said as she put a comforting arm around her brother. "What makes you believe that?"

And Arthur told her everything that he had been seeing between Merlin and Tom and what he heard just before she came.

"Oh Arthur that doesn't necessarily mean that Merlin goes out with this Tom."

"You don't really believe that Morgana I know you don't."

Morgana had stayed there with her brother and just let him cry it all out. After a while Arthur went from crying in his sister's arms to laying on his side with his back to her whilst she laid a comforting hand on his upper arm.

This was the position Merlin found the siblings in when he came back to his dorm after having dinner with his friend Tom. He was that quiet in entering, neither siblings had heard him.

"If you really love Merlin Arthur then you must fight for him."

"I can't Morgana. I can't fight for him anymore. I just don't want to do it anymore. He is with Tom now and he is happy."

"But Arthur you love him."

"I do Morgana. So much that it hurts. Merlin is now happy with this Tom and that is all I ever wanted for Merlin. For him to be happy and if it means that he is with someone else who makes him happy then I am just going to have to live with it."

Merlin wiped the tears that were silently running down his face. Arthur truly did love him.

Merlin walked over and placed his hand on Morgana's shoulder. Morgana turned and her eyes widened a little when she saw Merlin stood there with tears in his eyes. Gesturing his head to the door. Morgana nodded and stood up, watching as Merlin quickly took her place. When Merlin gave her a watery smile and nodded his head, she smiled back and left them both alone.

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw that Arthur was holding the picture frame that contained the both of them kissing, the one that Merlin saw on Arthur's notebook back in college. Arthur was holding it with his left hand whilst the fingers on his right hand were touching Merlin's face in the picture.

Merlin took his hand from Arthur's shoulder and moved it so his fingers were touching Arthur's face in the picture.

Arthur gasped and quickly looked over his shoulder. "Merlin." he jumped up and tried to cover up that he had been crying and caressing a picture of them both.

"Arthur stop please."

Arthur did as he was asked and Merlin moved forwards and placed his hands on the blonds face. "Don't try and hide it Arthur. I have been here a while and heard everything what you said to Morgana. You really do love me and regret what you did don't you."

"More than anything Merlin. All I want is for you to be happy and if it is Tom that makes you happy then-"

"Arthur. Tom is a friend of mine he moved away when I was ten and he has not long come back. He is also very straight."

"But I saw you both hugging in here and him telling you he was taking you out to dinner."

"He was. In order to cheer me up as I was worried about telling him I was gay and was afraid I was going to lose his friendship but he said it doesn't matter."

Merlin sighed. "All this time apart Arthur has made me realise and hearing you talk just then to Morgana has made me see and realise we could have both been saved from upset and heartache if I had just listened to you instead of ignoring you.

"No Merlin it is all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid in the first place I would have never lost you."

"Well now you have found me."

"You mean-?"

"Yes Arthur. I have missed you so much."

"Can I...Can I kiss you Merlin please?"

"Kiss? After all this time apart Arthur you better do more than that."

Arthur did a half laugh half sob and closed the distance between them. He took Merlin's lips in a slow and gentle kiss, licking Merlin's bottom lip seeking entrance which was immediately given and Arthur wasted no time in thrusting his tongue inside his loves mouth, touching every part of the wet cavern he could reach with his tongue.

Merlin sucked on Arthur's tongue before using his own tongue to wrestle against the blonds, allowing Arthur to suck his tongue before they both came up for some very much needed air.

"I have missed your kisses Arthur."

"And I have missed yours Merlin. I have missed all of you."

Merlin smiled. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you too Merlin Emrys."

Merlin laid on his side on Arthur's bed, pulling the blond down to lay next to him so they were facing each other. "How I have missed staring into those gorgeous blue eyes."

Merlin laughed. "I have missed your compliments."

"And I have missed your co-"

"That's enough of that."

"Oh come on Merlin we are together now. When are we going to have sex?"

"After we talk."

"About what?"

"Your scholarship. You must have got the same high score as me to get a scholarship. When did they let you know, what other Universities wanted you?"

"Okay okay." Arthur sighed. "I didn't get offered a scholarship. I asked my father for help because I wanted to know where you got your scholarship and couldn't believe my luck when it was Albion which was one of the ones on my list. I asked my father to pull in a couple of favours and make it so we shared a dorm so I could then at least try and get you talking with me again."

"So you lied. Again."

Arthur looked panicked. "Yes but only to get you back. I know that isn't right and it sounds worse then it is but Merlin I was desperate. I needed to get you to talk to me again."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Don't looked so panicked. You have admitted you lied and explained why you did it and I am not mad. On the contrary I love that you did that just to get us talking again. You must be happy that your plan worked. I know I am."

"I am Merlin. I have you back I couldn't be more happy."

"So you are saying that now you have me you are happy?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Good. Then it won't bother you that I have decided that there will be no sex."

"What?"

"Well you lied Arthur. You need to be punished. So no sex."

"Merlin."

"We can share the same bed and kiss and cuddle and hug and tell everyone we are together again but there will be no sex until I say so. We can shower together but all you can do is look."

"I won't be able to control myself."

"Then you will just have to learn. No sex until I say so."

"How about groping?"

"We can grope but you come anywhere near my cock with your mouth or hands then the 'no sex' will only go on longer."

When Arthur moaned in answer, Merlin got up from the bed and pulled Arthur up. "Come on. Shower time. And remember, keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

Over the next week Arthur had tried and failed several times to get to have Merlin drop this no sex thing but every try ended up a failure. Merlin had stepped out of the shower one morning and reached for his towel that wasn't where he left it before stepping into the shower. "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin." the blond called back.

Merlin sighed and opened the bathroom door, walking into their dorm and stood naked in front of Arthur, shaking his head when he saw his boyfriend following every drop of water that was running down his front. "You know. Seeing me like this when I say no sex only makes it harder for you. You do realise that don't you?"

"Just because you have said no sex or touching with my hands or mouth it doesn't mean that I can't look and enjoy the view."

"But you are making it harder for yourself."

"Speaking of things getting harder." Arthur smirked and reached out to touch Merlin's hardening cock but the brunet stepped back. "Ah ah ah."

"Merlin."

"Okay. You can touch." Arthur reached out with a grin on his face but before his fingers touched Merlin's cock, the brunet spoke. "I will just have to make the no sex thing longer."

Arthur huffed and stood up. "I'm going to go and shower whilst you get dressed. We have to meet everyone in half hour."

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Merlin and Arthur sat next to each other on one of the benches on campus. Arthur was sat with his arm around Merlin his lips pressed against Merlin's temple. Kissing him every few seconds. Merlin just sat there smiling, happy that he had his Arthur again.

"No guessing what it was you wanted to tell us then Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlin's temple when they both heard Lancelot's voice. They saw him holding hands with Gwen. Morgana looking happy at the sight in front of her and Gwaine, Percival, Tom and Freya, who was holding hands with Tom behind Lancelot, Gwen and Morgana.

"I'm pleased to see you both back together again which is where you belong." Morgana said as she sat on the bench facing them. Percival sat down next to her pulling Gwaine down to sit on his lap.

"Well it's about time you both got together, you have been dancing around each other since college." Arthur said, smiling along with Merlin at their friends.

"When did you get together?" Merlin asked the new couple.

"We got together three days ago when I woke up in Percival's arms with his cock still buried in me."

Percival laughed awkwardly at his boyfriends bluntness. "We got drunk the night before and one thing led to another." Percival kissed Gwaine's neck. "Why did you have to be so blunt?"

"Why not. They asked so I told."

Lancelot sat down. "Are you sure about this Merlin? You have been through a lot."

Merlin smiled at his concerned friend. "Yes Lancelot. After I had dinner with Tom I went back to the dorm and found Arthur. I heard him talking to Morgana, he didn't know I was there. We sat and talked and sorted everything out."

"And you are happy now?"

"More happy now then when we was together the first time round." Merlin answered, smiling when Arthur held him close and kissed his temple once more. Lancelot looked at his girlfriend Gwen who smiled and nodded. "Then we are happy for you."

Arthur looked closely at Lance. "I don't blame you for being a bit weary Lance. I would be to. But this time it is different. I have learned from it. I don't ever want to be parted from Merlin again."

Merlin looked up at his friend Tom who smiled along with Freya. "I'm happy for you Merlin."

* * *

"Well that's our friends told. Just have to tell our parents now." Arthur said when he dropped back onto his bed.

Merlin walked over and got down beside him, propping himself up on his elbow. Merlin reached out and cupped Arthur's clothed cock.

"Hey. How come you can touch me but I can't touch you."

"You can touch me, you just won't because you know the no sex will go on for longer."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes and moaned at Merlin's touch. "I suppose next you will be adding on to me not being allowed to cum with your touch to the no sex thing."

"That's not such a bad idea."

"Merlin you can't be serious?"

The brunet chuckled at the look on his boyfriends face. "No I am only joking." he said and leaned forwards, connecting his lips with Arthur's.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think?_**

**_Chapter seven, which will be the last chapter, will be up tomorrow._**

**_Review? :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: Popular boy Arthur Pendragon never thought that being selfish would end up giving him the best thing he could dream of. Will Arthur's lies destroy the love they share or will love conquer all?**_

_**This is malexmale. And AU. It has seven chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title and summary x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin walked into his dorm after finishing a lecture and saw Arthur's back to him who was sat at the desk with his head down, buried in a book whilst the radio was playing in the background. "Arthur?"

Nothing.

Merlin walked over to the bottom of his bed and sat down and smiled when he saw his boyfriend that carried away in reading his book and making notes, he didn't notice Merlin until the brunet reached across and took the lollipop that was sticking out of his mouth.

Arthur stopped writing and looked to his right, smiling when he saw Merlin and moved his head forwards, waiting to be kissed.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur and then sat back on his bed, putting the lollipop in his mouth instead of giving it back to the blond.

"Hey that's my lollipop."

"It's mine now. Strawberry flavoured. Yummy." he moaned, not taking his eyes from Arthur as he pulled it from his mouth with a 'pop'.

Arthur watched the movement, mesmerized. "Merlin you're not being fair."

"Aren't I?"

"No. You have stole and sucked my lollipop so in return I should be allowed to suck your cock."

Merlin sat and thought about it for a few seconds, tapping his chin with his finger, staring at nothing with a smirk on his face. "Okay then."

He put the lollipop back into his mouth and undone his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Using his right hand to pull and push the lollipop in and out of his mouth, Merlin used his left to hand to languidly stroke his cock that was quickly hardening.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur gasped as he hurried off the desk chair and landed on the bed in front of his boyfriend. "Just remember no sex goes on longer."

Arthur moaned and dropped forwards on top of Merlin. "You are touching my cock Arthur."

Arthur brought his head up from where it was buried in the brunets neck. "You said if I was to touch your cock with my mouth or hands then the no sex will go on for longer. My hands and mouth are no where near your cock. You said my hands and mouth, you said nothing about my own cock." Arthur breathed, thrusting his hips forwards making his boyfriend gasp.

"That's cheating."

"You stealing my lollipop and sucking it like that in front of me made me resort to this so it is your fault."

"Oh you lie."

"I do not." Arthur moved his hands down and started to tickle his boyfriend. "Admit that you did that just to tease me and I will stop."

"No."

"That's it." Arthur lifted Merlin's top and started to ghost his fingertips over Merlin's stomach and sides before roughly tickling him.

Merlin brought his legs up, tears running from his eyes with laughter. "Arthur please."

"Admit it and I will stop." Arthur smiled, laughing at his lover as he rolled from side to side under him, trying to get him to stop.

"Okay okay I admit it."

Arthur stopped and smiled at Merlin showing his pearly white teeth. "There. That wasn't so difficult now was it."

Merlin chuckled and moved his head up and crashed his lips onto Arthur's. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

Merlin was sat at his desk studying, well, he was trying to study. He just couldn't get Arthur off his mind. Sure he did this no sex thing with Arthur until he wanted them to have sex again and Merlin wanted to, but he enjoyed teasing Arthur with it. He wanted to tease him for a while longer but truth be told he didn't think he would be able to hold off any longer. Sighing Merlin abandoned his work and laid flat out on his bed. He stripped off his clothes and started to slowly stroke his cock whilst thinking of Arthur.

Arthur was still in a lecture, Merlin could wank to thoughts of Arthur and then jump in the shower and Arthur need never know. If only Merlin knew how wrong he was.

* * *

"What luck. Twenty minutes into the lecture and the professor falls ill. Well that's it now until Monday. I think I will go and surprise my boyfriend and spend the afternoon having sex." Gwaine said, grinning as he clapped his hands together.

Arthur laughed. "I think I will go and do the same. Surprise my boyfriend that is. Can't spend the afternoon having sex."

"And I can."

Arthur pushed Gwaine out in front of him. "Just go and have your sex and see you Monday."

* * *

Arthur walked into his and Merlin's dorm and froze at the sight before him. Merlin was laying naked on his bed with his eyes closed whilst stroking his cock. Arthur watched as the hand slowly stroked that hardened shaft twice before giving it a few sharp tugs. Arthur heard his own name spill from those delectable lips. Arthur quietly locked their door and silently stripped himself of his clothing as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

Merlin jumped and his eyes shot open when he felt the bed dip. "Arthur I."

"Shh Merlin. I miss you. I want to hold you in my arms again after making love, I want to share kisses with you whilst having sex. Merlin I want us to spend the rest of the day making love and spend the weekend in bed with you."

Merlin looked up and cupped Arthur's face. "Make love to me Arthur." he said and spread his legs for the blond to fit between them.

Merlin reached out and grabbed the lube from the side drawer and passed it to Arthur. "When did you get this?"

"Last weekend. Please Arthur. I need you."

Arthur took the lube from the brunet, placing a kiss on his lips as he did so. The blond lathered his fingers in the lube and passed it back over to Merlin who did the same and placed his hands on his boyfriends cock, lubing it up and making it slick.

Merlin moaned and arched his back when he felt Arthur press a lubed finger into him. It had been too long. "Arthur please."

The blond moved down and kissed his lover, moaning into his mouth when the grip on his cock tightened. He added a second, then third finger. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur smiled and took Merlin's fingers from around his cock and guided it forwards, placing himself between this boyfriends spread legs again, Arthur swiftly moved forwards and entered Merlin in one thrust causing them both to moan aloud at the feeling. "Gods baby."

"Oh it's been to long Arthur."

"It could have been sooner baby."

Merlin just laughed and ran his hands down the blonds back, stopping when he reached his arse, squeezing the globes encouraging Arthur to quicken the pace.

"Don't you want me to go slow baby?"

"Not this time Arthur. I have missed you too much."

Arthur gave Merlin a quick and passionate kiss before picking up the pace, his hand going between them and taking the cock he found there in hand, stroking it and tugging it vigorously along with his thrusts.

Merlin moved his hands up and held on tight to Arthur's shoulders, his blunt fingernails digging in. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me baby."

And Merlin did. Screaming Arthur's name and after one, two, three more thrusts, Arthur came deep inside the brunet and dropped on to him, placing kisses on his neck. "Oh how I have missed you Merlin."

"Never again will we part Arthur. Promise me."

"I promise you Merlin. I don't want to be in that place again."

Merlin smiled and kissed the side of Arthur's head. "Stay in me?"

"I will."

Arthur pulled out and turned Merlin onto his side, entering him once again from behind and held him close as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was the next day when Merlin awoke in Arthur's arms. Smiling he started to kiss the chest his head had been resting on to wake his lover.

"Mmm?"

"Wake up Arthur. We have to shower and get ready?"

"What for?" came the mumbled reply.

"Well today my parents are going over to your house."

Arthur opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "Why?"

"Well our mothers are very close friends and our fathers get on as well. I think they are doing this in hopes we will get back together."

Arthur smiled. "Are you planning that we go to my house and surprise our parents?"

"I am. We have to tell them we are together again Arthur."

The blond nodded and got out of bed and pulled Merlin up, lifting him up and carried his over his shoulder."Lets get that fuckable arse of your in the shower then." he said, kissing the brunets hip as he carried him into the bathroom making his boyfriend laugh.

* * *

After they had showered and dressed Arthur got in the car with Merlin and kissed him before he pulled away to take them to his house.

They pulled up on the drive and Arthur got out, hurrying around to the other side to let Merlin out. "Are you ready for this baby?"

"I am."

"There will be squealing."

"I know."

Arthur smiled and kissed his love. "Come on then."

Arthur walked into the house and put his finger to his lips, silently telling Merlin who was smiling to keep quiet when the bit heard their mothers talking along with with the noise of plates and cutlery being moved about in the kitchen.

Merlin and Arthur turned their heads when they heard laughter in the dining room that belonged to their fathers.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin who in turn wrapped his arm around the blond and together they walked into the kitchen and smiled when they saw their mothers talking quietly with their backs to them.

"Enough for two more?" Arthur asked.

Hunith and Ygraine quickly turned and actually squealed when they both saw their sons in an embrace.

Uther and Balinor came running through the other door seconds later.

"What's happened?"

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Our boys."

Uther and Balinor turned and saw their sons stood there with their arms wrapped around each other. "About time." Uther said and he and Balinor made their way over to their sons only to be pushed aside by their wives who hurried forwards and hugged Arthur and Merlin in turn.

"I take it you are happy that me and Merlin are back together then?"

"Oh honey I couldn't be more happy." Ygraine said, hugging her son tight before letting go.

Arthur walked over to his father. "Thank you father. For all your help."

"You are very welcome son. Anything to put that smile on your face once again." Uther pulled his son into a brief hug and then held him at arms length. "You make sure you look after him son. Because you will not get a third chance."

Arthur looked over to Merlin who had just pulled away from hugging Balinor to hug his mother, the biggest smile on his face.

"I know father. Don't worry. I have learned my lesson. I will be keeping Merlin for as long as he will have me."

Merlin seemed to hear as he shouted. "Forever then."

Smiling Arthur looked from his father to Merlin. "That suits me fine baby."

"Aw he calls him 'baby'." Hunith and Ygraine cooed.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

Twenty four year old Arthur pulled up outside his and his husband's house and quickly got out, running around the other side and opened the door, helping Merlin out who smiled at him and kissed him in thanks before opening the door behind him wide whilst Arthur went and took some things from the boot.

When they left University the family threw them a party in celebration for them doing well and when it came for the speeches at the party, Arthur got down on one knee and proposed to Merlin who happily said yes before throwing himself on Arthur making all the guests laugh and applause.

After Uni, not only did Arthur go into the family to take over when Uther retired, Merlin got a job there as well. Balinor had been offered a job there by Uther when Arthur and Merlin were still at University and Hunith and Balinor had a better life because of it, they had a bigger house, better life and could actually afford to spend money on themselves.

At the age of twenty two Merlin and Arthur took their vows and said 'I do' in front of their family and friends.

With the money they were making, Arthur and Merlin brought a house for them to live in. They had been searching for a while but wanted to find the perfect one. This one had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small library and two studies upstairs whilst downstairs had a very spacious kitchen along with a dining and living room and another room, one which was left like it was when they brought the house until now. They now had a use for that room and had decorated it and set it all up ready.

The house was finished off with a small garden at the front and double driveway where they both had a car and a big patio in the back garden, a patio that you stepped onto when you walked out the patio doors in the dining room and then you had the rest of the back garden.

Today was a big day for the happy couple. They had been waiting and hoping for six months and finally they got their answer and it was the answer they had been hoping and praying for. At ten o'clock Monday morning the loving couple set off in the car, smiles on their faces all the way there.

They signed the forms and did everything that they had to and two hours later they were on their way home again.

Arthur took the things out of the boot of the car and carried them inside. He came back outside and waited for Merlin to shut the back door so he could lock his car.

Merlin stood up straight and backed back a little, his arms up and across his chest as he was holding the most precious thing.

Arthur closed the door and locked the car up before walking up to Merlin, his arm going around him and kissed his temple. "Welcome to your new home Laura."

Arthur looked down at his daughter in his husband's arms, through the help of their parents Arthur and Merlin had been able to adopt a baby girl. Laura was two months old with fair blonde hair, fast asleep in Merlin's arms all wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Merlin looked up. "We did it Arthur. We have a daughter."

"That we do Merlin."

They both learned that Laura's mother died giving birth and her mother's partner had died in a car crash when she was eight months along, the shock and heartache of her partner dying causing her to go into early labor and with the complications the mother lived only long enough to name her daughter after her. With no other family Laura had been taken straight into care. Merlin and Arthur fell in love with her the moment they laid eyes on her.

* * *

That weekend Merlin and Arthur invited everyone one for a garden party to introduce them all to the new addition of their family.

There was Uther and Ygraine. Hunith and Balinor. Leon and Morgana with there two year old daughter Renee, Morgana was now five months pregnant with a boy they were to call Adam. Percival and Gwaine who were also married were now going through the process of trying to adopt like Arthur and Merlin. Married Freya and Tom were the also with their one year old son Jacob. And Lancelot and Gwen with their three year old twin girls Cassie and Phoebe.

Laura had been passed around for everyone to coo at her and hold her but she obviously didn't like being fussed too much as she started to cry. Arthur took his daughter and held her close as he slowly rocked her. "Shh. Daddy's here darling."

"She's probably hungry. I will go and make up a bottle." Merlin said, kissing the top of his daughter's head and then Arthur before going on inside.

The day had gone better than Arthur and Merlin had hoped. Uther, Ygraine, Balinor and Hunith fell in love with their granddaughter and was already planning on what to buy her when she turns one, they had all brought her a load of cuddly toys and clothes already .

After everyone had gone home, Merlin and Arthur had put Laura down for a nap and cleaned up everywhere and relaxed on the sofa in each others arms.

Now they had Laura their work patterns changed and they sorted it with Uther and worked it out between them. Arthur worked Mondays and Wednesdays whilst Merlin stayed home with their daughter. Merlin worked Tuesdays and Thursdays whilst Arthur stayed home with their daughter and they both went into work on Friday and one Friday, Hunith and Balinor would have Laura and the next Friday, Uther and Ygraine would have her. Weekends they would stay at home and spend that time with their daughter together.

* * *

Later that evening Arthur and Merlin had bathed their daughter, fed her and changed her before putting her down for the night.

"She will be down for the night now." Arthur said as he and Merlin got into bed. Arthur waited whilst Merlin turned on the baby monitor before drawing his husband close. "I can't believe she sleeps right through until about four o'clock. Mum says we are lucky to have a baby that does that as you get some that don't sleep for a full hour before they are waking, crying again."

"Babies are not like that Merlin."

"I was. And from what your mum was telling me earlier, so was you. Screaming 'mummy' in the night."

"And now I am older all I do is scream 'Merlin' in the night."

Merlin laughed as Arthur pulled him close and rolled them over, him pinning his husband to the bed as he attacked his lips. "Arthur, Laura-"

"Is asleep baby. We'll be quiet." Arthur panted between kisses as he reached down and pulled Merlin's boxer briefs down.

"Please Arthur." Merlin gasped as he parted his legs. "I want you in me."

"I need to prepare you first."

"No Arthur. I am fine from our shower earlier on when Laura had her nap. "Please Arthur."

Arthur nodded and took his cock in hand and slowly thrust forwards, entering the brunet underneath. "Oh Arthur. Give it to me hard sexy."

"Okay baby," Arthur rested on his arms and started to pound into Merlin who reached up behind him and grabbed the headboard as he started to rock with the bed, the faster his husband got. "Gods Arthur."

Arthur rolled the both over. "Ride me baby."

And Merlin did. He straddled the blond and placed his hands on the firm stomach and threw his head back as he started to bounce up and down. "Ar..Arthur. Touch me."

The blond reached down and took his husbands cock in hand and started to stroke it vigorously. "Cum for me baby."

And Merlin did, spilling all on Arthur's chest as Arthur thrust up and spilled all into his husband. Merlin lifted up and landed on the bed panting. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Arthur get off their bed.

"To the bathroom to wash all your cum off me, supposing Laura wakes up and needs one of us. I have to be clean."

* * *

Five minutes later when Arthur came back clean, he just sat down on the bed when their daughters cries could be heard from the baby monitor. "No Merlin. You stay here, I'll go."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Sleep baby."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. So much." pulling on some boxer briefs Arthur walked to his daughters room and picked her up. "It's okay darling. Daddy's here."

Laura looked up at her daddy, reaching her arm up and waving it about. Arthur took her hand and smiled when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb. "Now what's all this crying about eh?"

When he got silence as his answer he checked her and changed her. "Do you want a story? Well, let me tell you about the day your dad and I met..."

* * *

Merlin was laying in bed listening to his husband telling their daughter about how they had first met, telling her about how he felt and what he thought whenever he saw him. Merlin smiled when he realised that Arthur must have forgotten that the baby monitor was on and not only was he telling his daughter the story, but was telling him also. He heard Arthur get to where he treated Merlin to dinner at the chip shop when he broke off.

"Darling either you find mine and your dad's story of getting together not very good or the sound of my voice sends you to sleep."

Arthur jumped when he heard his husband whisper through the monitor. "It's telling the story that has sent her back to sleep Arthur. Come back to bed." Arthur smiled and kissed his daughter before placing her back in her cot. "Night darling, love you." he whispered and left the room.

* * *

Arthur climbed into bed where Merlin immediately moved over and snuggled up to his husband. "You are a wonderful parent Arthur."

"As are you baby." Arthur replied as he moved down and gave his husband a chaste, passionate kiss. "Good night Arthur. I love you." Merlin yawned as he rested his head on his husband's chest.

"Good night Merlin. I love you too." Arthur said and kissed the top of Merlin head and thanked anyone who would be listening that Merlin gave him a second chance. A second chance he knew he didn't deserve but got anyway. Arthur had stood by what he said to his father years ago. He had truly learned his lesson and from that day on, every day, Arthur thanked his lucky stars that Merlin loved him, even after what he had done. Merlin had never given up hope on them and that was what Arthur was truly thankful for.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
